


Love Consists in This

by galacticproportions



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, Restraint, Tenderness, This should not work out for Poe as well as it does, autonomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticproportions/pseuds/galacticproportions
Summary: ...that two solitudes protect and touch and greet each other.This just came into my head. It doesn't feel whole, but it feels right, and I wanted to share it with you.





	Love Consists in This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



“Go ahead,” Poe said without moving, without looking. The eyepieces of ion binoculars were pressed into his sockets; he was on his back in wiry lavender grass, scanning the sky. His pantleg was hitched up, a knob of anklebone showing.

Finn put his palm there, felt Poe's whole body _settle_ indefinably. He said, throat dry, heart brimming, “How'd you know I wanted to?”

“I didn't. If you said 'go ahead and what' or something, I would've recalibrated.”

“But then—” Poe's skin was warm.

“I want you to want to,” Poe said. “Me, or—whatever. Your choice, your idea. Just you.”

 


End file.
